Ricky Davis
Tyree Ricardo Davis (born September 23 1979 in Las Vegas, Nevada), better known as Ricky Davis, is an American professional Basketball player currently with the Los Angeles Clippers of the NBA. Biography Davis attended North High School in Davenport, Iowa. He was a four year starter who immediately attracted recruiting attention. His team made the state tournament his junior and senior years but did not reach the championship. Davis played one season at the University of Iowa before being selected by the Charlotte Hornets in the first round of the 1998 NBA Draft, as the 21st pick overall. Davis played two seasons with the Hornets before being traded to the Miami Heat in a massive nine-player trade on August 1st 2000. Davis injured his ankle and knee with the Heat and only played a total of seven games for them, and was eventually sent to the Cleveland Cavaliers in a three-team deal involving the Toronto Raptors a year later on October 26 2001. The Cavaliers re-signed Davis on August 21, 2002 to a six year contract. Davis' time with Cleveland was marked by disputes with then Head coach Paul Silas and he quickly grew a reputation as a selfish showboater. A prime example occurred on March 16, 2003. In the closing seconds of a game against Utah, Davis was one rebound short of his first career triple-double. In an effort to record that rebound, Davis attempted to deliberately miss a shot at his team's own basket, but was fouled by Utah's DeShawn Stevenson before he could get the shot off. Davis remains better known for this single incident, than for any other on-court performance. On December 15, 2003 Davis was traded along with Chris Mihm, Michael Stewart (basketball), and a second round draft pick to the Boston Celtics in exchange for Tony Battie, Eric Williams (basketball), and Kedrick Brown. With the Celtics, the 6ft-7in Davis played the position of shooting guard, as well as small forward on occasion. At the beginning of his career Davis was considered a one-dimensional, though potentially prolific, player. However, Davis has become a formidable rebounder and a steady mid-range jump shooter over the years. Boston was criticized for acquiring him via trade due to Davis's reputation of selfishness, but he became a more consistent player and a fan-favorite in the city. Davis is also a spectacular leaper known for his exciting slam dunks. As a Boston Celtic, Davis lived up to his reputation as both a crowd-pleaser and showboat, once attempting a between-the-legs dunk during a regular season game against the rival Los Angeles Lakers during the 2003-2004 season. Although Davis missed the dunk, he quickly recovered to deliver a windmill dunk before any Lakers could get back on the defensive end of the court. After successfully creating his first ever fan club, Ricky D's Renegades (Search for Ricky D's Renegades on youtube), who were a group of high schoolers that cheered with great intensity at every Cav's home game during the 2002-2003 and 2003-04 seasons, Davis organized a contest to distribute 15 season tickets to his most passionate fans after being traded to Boston. The section was called the Get Buckets Brigade, named after his motto of "Get Buckets." On January 26, 2006, Davis was traded to the Minnesota Timberwolves with Mark Blount, Marcus Banks, Justin Reed, and two second round draft picks for Wally Szczerbiak, Michael Olowokandi, Dwayne Jones and a first round draft pick. On October 24, 2007, he was traded to the Miami Heat along with teammate Mark Blount in exchange for the Heat's Antoine Walker, Michael Doleac, Wayne Simien and a first-round draft pick. Davis was reunited with Pat Riley, and Riley admitted he made a mistake of trading Davis in the first place; "I made the mistake of trading him. He's a very talented kid. He was not a problem here. We just needed to move and get bigger players at that time. Over the last six years he has been very efficient." On July 28 2008, Davis signed a multi-year contract with the Los Angeles Clippers. Trivia *Also lettered in Baseball, football, and track in high school. *A late substitution, he finished fourth in the 2000 NBA Slam Dunk Contest *When asked whether he preferred winning an NBA title or a gold medal, he answered either one. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 1998–99 | align="left" | Charlotte Hornets | 46 || 1 || 12.1 || .405 || .167 || .763 || 1.8 || 1.3 || .6 || .2 || 4.5 |- | align="left" | 1999–00 | align="left" | Charlotte | 48 || 4 || 11.9 || .503 || .000 || .765 || 1.7 || 1.3 || .6 || .2 || 4.7 |- | align="left" | 2000–01 | align="left" | Miami Heat | 7 || 0 || 10.0 || .414 || 1.000 || .875 || 1.0 || 1.6 || .7 || .3 || 4.6 |- | align="left" | 2001 | align="left" | Cleveland Cavaliers | 82 || 8 || 23.8 || .481 || .314 || .790 || 3.0 || 2.2 || .8 || .3 || 11.7 |- | align="left" | 2002 | align="left" | Cleveland | 79 || 76 || 39.6 || .410 || .363 || .748 || 4.9 || 5.5 || 1.6 || .5 || 20.6 |- | align="left" | 2003 | align="left" | Cleveland | 22 || 22 || 36.2 || .431 || .354 || .680 || 5.5 || 5.0 || 1.1 || .4 || 15.3 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 57 || 5 || 29.4 || .488 || .380 || .732 || 4.2 || 2.6 || 1.2 || .2 || 14.1 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Boston | 82 || 11 || 32.9 || .462 || .339 || .815 || 3.0 || 3.0 || 1.1 || .3 || 16.0 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Boston | 42 || 42 || 41.6 || .464 || .320 || .787 || 4.5 || 5.3 || 1.2 || .2 || 19.7 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Minnesota Timberwolves | 36 || 36 || 40.6 || .429 || .282 || .807 || 4.6 || 4.8 || 1.2 || .2 || 19.1 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Minnesota | 81 || 81 || 37.3 || .465 || .397 || .839 || 3.9 || 4.8 || 1.0 || .3 || 17.0 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Miami Heat | 82 || 47 || 36.1 || .433 || .405 || .787 || 4.3 || 3.4 || 1.1 || .2 || 13.8 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 664 || 333 || 31.1 || .449 || .364 || .783 || 3.7 || 3.5 || 1.1 || .2 || 14.3 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 4 || 0 || 30.8 || .400 || .400 || .688 || 3.0 || 3.5 || .5 || .0 || 11.8 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Boston | 7''' || '''2 || 34.3 || .432 || .333 || .769 || 3.6 || 2.0 || 1.3 || .3 || 12.4 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 11 || 2 || 33.0 || .421 || .368 || .738 || 3.4 || 2.5 || 1.0 || .2 || 12.2 External links *Ricky Davis' Official Web site, RickyDavis31.com *NBA.com Player Page *Stats at Basketball Reference Category:Celtics players